Freeciv per patosos
Primer de tot, una nota sobre aquest tutorial. L'ha escrit un jugador relativament nou per jugadors relativament nous, sobretot els que tenen problemes per guanyar fins i tot l'IA "principiant". Encara queda una mica de feina per fer en aquest tutorial abans que sigui complert... Pots mirar també el tutorial del Civilization II de Sid Meier que estava molt ben escrit. El Freeciv s'assembla molt a Civ II, per tant hauria de servir; només canvia una mica la interfície. Pàgina 18 de http://www.civfanatics.com/civ2/reference/Civ2manual.zip Inici de la partida Pressuposo que saps engegar el joc. Però abans de començar a jugar, t'anirà bé de familiaritzar-te amb el joc. Per tant, clica al botó d'"opcions de joc", i a les diferents pestanyes, apaga el "permetre la boira de guerra"; posa la "freqüència d'aparició de bàrbars" a 0; fixa el "mètode utilitzat per generar el mapa" a "3", el "mètode per triar les posicions inicials" a 3, la "mida de ciutat fins que la gent es torna descontenta" a 6, el "mínim de ciutats per infelicitat més alta" a 100, i l'"any que acaba el joc" a 5000. Això et facilitarà de veure què està passant. D'acord, ja ha començat la partida. Hauries de veure les teves unitats envoltades per un anell blanc amb punts. Això vol dir que estan seleccionades. Per moure una unitat seleccionada, prem G''' i llavors belluga el ratolí--veuràs una línia blava des de la unitat cap al teu cursor. El nombre que hi surt al costat és quants torns calen per arribar-hi. 0'' torns vol dir que hi pots moure la unitat aquest torn, i podries moure aquesta unitat almenys un altre cop després d'arribar fins aquell destí (això depèn del lluny que poden viatjar les teves unitats per torn); ''1 o més vol dir que la teva unitat començarà a anar cap a aquella banda però no hi pot arribar fins al següent torn. (Fixa't que per totes les caselles que siguin més lluny que la primera caldran dos torns de moviment per arribar-hi). Per tant, clica en algun lloc del mapa --a la part negra també val--i la teva unitat hi anirà. Després el cursor enfoca una altra de les teves unitats--si té un cavall és un explorador, si té un pic és un treballador, i si té una tartana és un colon. Fixa't que totes les unitats bàsiques excepte l'explorador només poden moure's una casella per torn. Fixa't també que moure's en diagonal, també costa només un punt de moviment, i que els rius permeten a les teves unitats de moure's més passos. Totes les teves unitats tenen alguna capacitat (tot i que petita) defensiva. *Els Exploradors són la millor unitat per voltar i descobrir terreny. No poden atacar els enemics. *Els Treballadors són bons per irrigar, fer camins, construir fortificacions, convertir terreny, i exploració. *Els Colons serveixen per fundar les teves ciutats, afegir-hi població, irrigar, fer camins, construir fortaleses, convertir terreny, i explorar. Si et trobes una barraca, entra-hi! Poden haver-hi coses bones (i gratuïtes): *Diners, 25, 50 o 100 monedes d'or *Unitats aliades, genets o carros *Avenços (tecnològics), normalment de baix nivell *Una nova ciutat de mida 1 o 2 *O la teva unitat pot morir a mans de "bàrbars" (en aquest cas, mala sort, però NO et desanimis). Per tant, el primer que has de fer és voltar buscant el millor lloc on aposentar-se. Has de buscar caselles "interessants" -- les que tenen peixos, balenes, objectes, escuts, animals, petroli i metalls. També són útils les costes, rius i prats (verds). Quan moguis el teu colon veuràs un quadrat vermell de 5x5 -- aquest és el radi de la teva ciutat si decideixes de fundar-la allà. Per tant, si trobes caselles bones, intenta d'incloure tant com puguis dins d'aquesta frontera. Intenta de col·locar la teva ciutat damunt de un riu, a la costa, o en prats, ja que això et donarà un avantatge inicial. No malgastis gaires torns donant voltes (els torns es fan amb el botó de "torn acabat" a la barra del costat). Si no vols moure alguna unitat durant una estona llarga, selecciona-la i prem '''S. Construcció de la teva ciutat Un cop hagis mogut un colon al lloc on vols construir, prem B, i clica "OK". Això converteix el colon en una ciutat amb un ciutadà ("població de 10.000"). Pots tornar al diàleg de ciutat clicant damunt de qualsevol ciutat. Si comences amb 2 colons i converteixes els dos en ciutats, la primera ciutat té dos ciutadans i és la teva capital, mentre que la segona en té 1. Ara, les funcions de la ciutat: *La zona d'Informació et diu el que està produint la teva ciutat. Si hi ha un nombre entre parèntesi, aquest és el més important, perquè mostra el valor net. Per tant, "4 (2)" per menjar vol dir que en produeixes 4, però només en sobra 2. *A la mateixa zona hi ha el Graner. El "canvi en " de sota et diu quants torns falten perquè la teva ciutat creixi. Les ciutats més grans tenen més producció, i qualsevol ciutat amb de mida 2 o més pot produir nous colons. *El mapa de la ciutat et diu quines caselles s'estan treballant. Si vols treballar-hi manualment, clica al damunt d'un dels jocs de números per treure'l, i llavors pots clicar en una casella buida per fer-la treballar. *La zona d'"edificis" et diu què tens en aquella ciutat, quant a infraestructures. *La llista d'"unitats suportades" indica quines unitats manté aquesta ciutat. La majoria de les unitats requereixen "manteniment", cosa que pren punts de producció ("Prod:") de la ciutat a cada torn, i també poden provocar descontentament dels ciutadans. *La llista d'"unitats presents" indica quines unitats són a la ciutat. Apart d'una unitat militar, intenta de deixar aquesta caixa buida, ja que aquestes unitats no estan fent res. La segona pestanya: *La barra de progrés de "producció" mostra quant falta per acabar alguna cosa. "X/Y Z torns" vol dir que s'han dedicat X escuts (punts de producció) al projecte, d'un total d'Y, i per tant a aquest ritme trigaràs Z torns més per acabar. Fixa't que si modifiques en què estàs treballant, perdràs la meitat de tots els escuts que ja t'hi hagis gastat, si canvies tipus de producció, és a dir, un edifici per una unitat, o viceversa. Per tant, normalment només has de canviar quan alguna cosa s'acabi. *La "llista de treball objectiu" mostra, per ordre, què construirà la teva ciutat. Si és una unitat militar, la columna d'"informació" es refereix a les estadístiques de la unitat (veure Unitats) Ara, recursos: *Menjar: com més excedent de menjar, més ràpid creix la teva ciutat. *Prod (producció): com més excedent de producció, més ràpid fabrica coses la teva ciutat. Sovint s'anomenen "escuts". *Comerç: Això es divideix entre or, luxes i ciència. I per la resta de producció: *Or: l'excedent d'or de cada ciutat va a la hisenda nacional, que es mostra a la banda del costat. Amb aquest or pots comprar coses i negociar. *Luxes: com més luxes hi hagi, més gent contenta hi haurà a la teva ciutat (o, si tots són contents, n'hi ha més de feliços). *Ciència: cada punt de ciència de cada ciutat se suma a la teva investigació de tecnologies nacional. Aquests punts s'anomenen sovint "bombetes". Categoria:Tutorials en:Freeciv for Dummies